Gunna have myself a time
by CraftyWerewolf
Summary: Stan has been waiting for Kyle's birthday so the two could have their first night at a bar, not their first time wasted, but finally able to drink with friends. The foul mouthed duo make their way to one of the bars recently built in the last few years. Stan/Kyle [Sick of fanfics twisted into cheap porn, me too. I don't own the characters, kept their original personalities intact.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was slowly setting, though to the boy walking threw the suburbs, it wasn't even moving. He kicked a few rocks throwing his arms behind his head, his fingers lacing together. He tilted his head back, an excited look in his eyes. The sun catching in his blue orbs making them glow, he looked up into the sky slowly moving along.

"Fuckin' finally man!" A familiar voice called out, snapping the boy out of his own mind. "Where the fuck have you been?"  
"Shit dude, chill, we still won't be going for another hour or so!" The boy grinned as he made his way up the walk way toward the other boy standing there, his red hair almost blending into the sky.

"C'mon Stan I'm just excited!" He turned as soon as Stan was at his side and they both made their way into the apartment building. "Work felt like it would never end!"

"Haha man you'd think it's your birthday you're so excited!"

"It's better, it's your birthday Kyle!" Stand dropped his arms and gave a quick pat onto his room mates back.

"You're just excited about the bar."

"So are you, man don't act like you're not as hyped as i am! It's been weeks since my birthday but i kept my word and waited till you could get in too! Just think, finally we get to go out to the bars too!" Kyle smiled at the thought and ruffled his red locks with his left hand, the right one opening the door as the two made their way up the steps to their apartment.

"Alright, alright, you know I'm excited."

"So where are the guys at?" Kyle sighed at the question and looked over his shoulder with eyelids half closed "Ok, i guess we'll meet them there."  
Kyle walked off into his own room and started getting ready for the evening as Stan followed the gesture making his way to change from his work clothes. Kyle made his way to the bathroom in just his jeans, staring into the mirror he looked at his short curly hair. His fingers running through the shortened strands, "Remember when it was a jewfro?"

The boy dropped his hand from his hair and chuckled, "C'mon man don't call it that!" Black hair trembled atop the other boys head as he gave a hard laugh recalling the fro.

"If you hadn't trimmed it and let it keep growing i bet you'd look like a red wookie, that would be a sight!" The two laughed harder as Stan made his way behind the boy, sliding through the small bathroom to the shower.

"Aw man are you seriously gunna grab a shower right now?"

"Yeah man i just got off work! We have time, chill, fuck!" He snickered tugging off his shirt, then moving to undo his belt. Kyle turned rolling his eyes as he walked out the door and back into his room digging through his drawers for a shirt. "Hey man lets wear our old Terrance and Phillip shirts man!" Stand yelled from the shower.

"Seriously dude? That'd be fuckin' sweet, i bet the guys would get a kick out of it!" He moved over to his closet and found his old blue shirt a large, simple p on the front of it. He tugged it on and it still fit pretty well. "Man how is it that after five years this shirt still fits?"

The shower turned off and Stan laughed filling the echoing bathroom, "Because man you stunted out at like thirteen!" He tossed a towel over his head and started drying his hair chuckling.

Kyle rounded the corner and threw the boy's red shirt into his face, "Yeah and you're one to talk!" Stan let the shirt sit on his head as he wrapped the towel around his waist snickering he pulled the shirt on and it fit rather snug. He looked over at at the boy in the door way "Fuck you Stan." Redbrows furrowed down as he huffed and stomped into the living room.

A small snicker escaping Stan's lips, "Dude haven't you noticed how much taller then you I am?" He made his way through the living room and to the kitchen grabbing two beers and tossing one to the red head. He popped the top and took a chug.

Kyle looked down at the beer and popped the top, "Yeah, yeah ya giagantic taint." He barks taking a swig of the beer.

Blue eyes watched as the red head sat forward another chuckle escaping his lips, "It's only about five or six inches."

"That shirt looks stupid on you."

Laughing once more, "Damn Kyle, you know I don't give a fuck! I'm just excited to be going to the bar," he made his way to the couch and plopped down, "with my best friend!" He took hold of the already sitting boys arm and shook him a bit.

A smile slid across Kyle's face, "Yeah i know or we wouldn't be wearing these shirts at all." They both chuckled again, they looked over at each other with a smirk and they could tell tonight was going to be a good night.

Kyle looked down at his open beer, "It's funny we're so excited to get to go to the bar when we've been drinking for years."

"Yeah man but this is different!" All the sudden a faint three second tone sounded from the galaxy on the table, "It's Cartman, he's bitching we're not there yet and he ain't waiting for us to start drinking."

"Probably for the best that fatfuck needs twice as much as we do to get drunk." The both stood up one after the other. The shorter boy heading to his room to grab his keys and cell, the other starting to lace up his navy converse.

The night sky was finally showing of it's blues and deep purples when they left the building. They started walking down the street, "Hey do you remember back when we all thought Queer Eye for the Straight guy was the best way to dress?"

"Ha, holy fuck man!" laughing he looked over at Stan, "What even made you think of that?"

"Dude." Both hands out he tilted his fingers inward and pointed at his shirt.

"Haha, yeah that shirt is pretty tight! Don't be surprised if you get hit on by guys while we're out!" They both chuckled a bit, and took a look around, "Man the city has grown."

"Yeah dude, more houses, more shops, and a fuck ton more bars!" Blue eyes lit up at the word bars.

"Yeah dude and we're gunna hit em all tonight!"

"Fuck yeah!" They both looked around a bit and reminisced on some old stories.

"Never thought you fuckers would show up!" The two looked over, a young boy with blonde hair wearing a orange hoodie stood there. He pulled across a huge grin, his lip piercings clinking on his teeth. His sleeves were rolled up and you could see the tattoos across his forearms, "Nice shirts ya fags!"

"Hey Kenny, is that a new tattoo on your arm?" Kyle pointed to his left forearm, a rose being crushed by a large paw looking to belong to a werewolf or gargoyle like creature. The boy started to laugh, he looked over at Stan who diverted his eyes. "Dude what?"

"Nothing it's pretty fuckin' sick isn't it! Got it a few weeks ago!"

"Ey! You mutherfuckers! Get the fuck in here!" A chubby kid in a faded red shirt, and some jeans stood in the doorway of the club. His chocolate colored hair was tussled up with gel. "I said, get the fuck in here!"

All three boys rolled their eyes simultaneously and slowly made there way in one at a time, Kyle at the end of the line. As soon as he hit the inside he was greeted with a loud happy birthday from multiple people.

"As fuck dude! I said nothing big!" Every one held up a shot as Bebe walked over holding out the try, her shirt reading Draft Drunk.

"Happy Birthday Kyle," she winked, "gift from the bar for your birthday." She leaned in a bit closer to him and whispered "I get off at bar close if you're up for a good time." He picked the shot up and Stan wrapped his arm around Kyle's neck, holding a shot they clunk them together. And down they went.

The night went on with drinks and shots, "Guys, this is hella sweet." Eric rolled over to the guys as they had just got teams to play pool, Stan and Kyle against Clyde and Craig. Both of them had been able to get in since they were nineteen. They looked twenty one ever since, and never seemed to get carded, well at least not at this bar.

Kyle leaned over to Stan, and in a low tone slurred out, "Blubber tits must be pretty wasted he's saying hella again."

"Yeah man it's hella annoying." The replay making them both laugh vigorously.

Kyle watched Bebe run up and down the counter serving drinks to all the guys from the pool table. Bebe had been working here for a few years now, bartending making good tips. Her tits grew just as large as people assumed back when she was the first girl to hit puberty and she also became a bit of a slut.  
Tweek started to rack up the balls for everone, a very slight flick of his hand making the balls rummble in the triangle. He blushed slightly, "Yo, Tweek, lay off the Captain would ya?" Craig scolded the blonde boy who finished up the racks and handed the cup to Craig. Who set his own cup on Tweek's head trading cups. Tweek blushed slightly and sipped at the cup of vodka.

"Kyle you break!"

He started to slowly make his way around the table, slightly tipping to the side as he moved downward to line up his que. And almost everyone snickered, "Hey lightweight ya better be ready for the long run! You got a few hours to go yet y pussy!" Kenny stood next to him slapping him on the back.

And as the night went on shot after shot, they decided to bar hop and by bar close Eric invited everyone back to his place to chill and have a few beers maybe game. The only ones up for it were Stan, Kyle, and Kenny. Once the cab got them back to Cartman's they all filed to the basement. Kenny dropped down in front of the television into a big red bean bag chair. Stan and Kyle said they needed a walk to burn some of the alcohol and Eric put in a fighting game.

The two boys made it roughly two blocks and had to turn back around because Kyle had thrown up in a sewer grate till he could barely walk. Stan staggeringly helped him back to Cartman's where the two ended up going to Cartman's room to lay down in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

An alarm went off on Stan's phone, a random song playing loudly the boy slowly sat up. Rubbing his forehead, "Wh-where am i?" He looked around slowly, his hand gripping the phone, his focus reading the clock, 11:17am. Looking around the room he realized he was on the couch in his living room, and Kyle was sleeping on the other part of the L-shaped attachment.

Groans came from Kyle as he rolled over onto the floor and woke up sitting up rubbing his eyes. Noticing Stan's staring at him he focused rather quickly, "Dude where are your clothes?"

"Where are yours?" They looked down at themselves and couldn't believe they were both naked, their clothing was all over the room.  
Kyle lifted his left eyebrow, his eyes still as wide as the could go, "Dude what the fuck!?" They both looked over at each other before blushing and turning away. The coffee machine beeped, the auto mode had turned on and made a nice pot of hot coffee.

The two boys had gotten up, Kyle went to put on some clothing, Stan stood up searching for his boxers. Upon retrieving them from the floor he pulled them on and went to the kitchen pouring two mugs of coffee. Setting them on the table he took a chair and waited for Kyle to come out. When he finally did he was fully clothed including a sweater, and he didn't make eye contact. Slowly sitting down he whispered "My head." He looked into the mug and started to sip it, his nose crunching up as he slight scoffed at the black coffee.

"You know it will help kill the," Stan rubbed his forehead as he continued, his breath staggering in slight pain, "oncoming hangover." He started to chug the coffee in his own mug, his head still a bit fuzzy and playing with his senses. Recalling the colors of the sky being oranges, he knew they couldn't have gotten more then five hours, unless, why the fuck were they both naked? Did Kenny dare them to go streaking again? He took a quick glance up to see Kyle was clearly still a bit drunk, he was slowly tilting more to the side, he let out a laugh causing Kyle to glare up at him.

"What dude?"

"You're still not very sober are ya there champ?" He continued to laugh as he lost a bit of his footing, while sitting. And almost sending himself out of the chair.  
"Heh, maybe you need a baby seat buckle hey Stan?" Kyle chuckled as he set his elbow on the table to hold his head up.

The older boy slowly calmed his laugh, "Shut up man!" What was up with Stan? Kyle was still unsure what had happened and could only recall making it into Cartman's house. Why were they naked, he hoped he hadn't made a move on Stan, his heart pounded and he became worried he might have let himself indulge due to his intoxication. Last night being the drunkest Kyle had ever gotten he began to recall how the last time they drank heavy it was because Wendy left Stan. And when they were talking deep, Stan dozed off and he'd kissed him. He still couldn't grasp everything but he noticed Stan didn't seem worried at all,maybe he didn't know? What if he remembered before Kyle, and he couldn't defend himself should he need to?

All the sudden Kyle's phone went off, reading the text over, his mouth dropped and he started making stuttering sounds. "What dude?" Stan looked over at him, and Kyle's cheeks turned red, "Fuckin' tell me!" Just then Stan's cell let out a familiar beep, he walked over to the couch, picking it up he opened his own message.

[Fat Fuck]

Hey faggot, i have a photo of you two making out, wanna see? Did you wake up in the jew's bed? lol

Stan just stared at his phone mindlessly. Kyle looked over at him and was red, and it was noticeable, "It's Eric dude, come on, he's bullshitting. Why do you seem so worried?" Another buzz followed in toe. Kyle's mind was swirling, that fat fucker, what was he going to do if someone really did have proof? What would he do, how would Stan react would he think it was all Kyle's fault?

[Kenny]

Hey dude, when did you guys become butt buddies?

"Oh my god dude! Fuckin' Kenny is in on it." Stan held his phone out to Kyle so he could read it, Kyle's face going red he turned away and bgan pouring himself another cup.

[Stan]

Yea sure man, nice try but you messaged at the same time as Cartman.

[Kenny]

Of course I did to warn you he's cooking up some blackmail like always. This picture is pretty bad took me all my strength to get the fat fuck out of your place this morning. Surprised you two are even awake. Look seriously dude no judgement we all go a bit crazy when we drink.

[Stan]

Come on man, spill it why did we wake up naked?

[Kenny]

Whoa man don't tell me the fuckin' details i don't need to know that shit! The fuckin' photo is enough! Shit dude!

[Kenny]

Only thing i have to ask is who was bottom? lmafo

"Fuck you Kenny! Yea fuckin' peirced up cunt monkey!" Stan yelled out at his phone, and Kyle looked over at him confused double checking his own phone.  
"What dude?"

Blue eyes met with emerald ones, and his heart skipped a beat and his stomach turned, "Nothing." He looked back down at his phone, he could feel his cheeks flushing a bit and hoped it wasn't noticeable. Did they real, fuck, had they really done something? The logical side of Stan's mind whispered out, well my ass doesn't hurt he must have been bottom. In the instant he caught his thought and halted everything. What the fuck did he just think?  
"Dude what the fuck is going on?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it they're just playing a fuckin' prank on us like always. They want us to think we made out, or some shit." He clicked the button on the upper side of his phone, the screen going black he set it back on the edge of the couch. Picking up his mug he sat sat on the arm of the couch, one of his feet still on the floor the other just barely hanging above it.

The boys didn't talk the whole time they were drinking their coffee till Kyle broke the silence, "Why?"

"Why what? Why would Cartman do this? Because hes a jellos filled sack of vomit!" Stan looked over at Kyle with furrowed eyebrows.  
"Wh-what dude? N-no why would we...Well.." He tilted is head down, face flushing and for some reason the sight of it made Stan's heart pound a bit quicker. Why was his heart fluttering so harsh, he started to feel extremely confused, and nauseous.

Stan's cheeks started to turn a light pink and he could feel the heat but he couldn't seem to look away from Kyle. "I just don't...i." Kyle stood up and paced around a bit pondering what had happened and trying to piece together the night. "The last thing i recall," He moved over to the couch sitting down, "was, making it into Cartman's place."

Stan stood up and moved over to Kyle, "Dude why are you so frazzled?"  
"What the fuck do you mean Stan?" He looked at him as Stan sat down next to him, "Seriously?"

"Well yeah man, i mean, the fuck we gunna do about it but deal with Cartman and move on, we don't even remember it so it's not a big deal!" Stan rested his hand on the shorter boys shoulder, who was still too frazzled to notice anything. His heart picking up speed again, and his ears began to burn, he hoped they weren't as red as Kyle's face.

"Ok right, right we just pretend it never happened. Dude if there is a photo and shit and everyone fuckin sees." Just then Stan's phone went off once more.

[Fat Fuck]

I think i might send this out to Bebe and Wendy first. I think they would find it the most interesting! Unless...

[Stan]

Fuck off man.

[Fat Fuck]

Ok so here's what i want, one of the newest game systems on the market, brand name only. You got four hours.

"Dude the fat fuck wants one of the newest game systems, the newest ones out right now all cost like four hundred fucking dollars!"

"Man I don't fuckin' got that!" Kyle started to panic a bit, and Stan firmly grabbed his shoulder, straightening him out. Kyle stopped a moment to look Stan in the eyes and his heart skipped a beat once more. All the sudden he noticed Stan's lips moving but didn't hear what he was saying, for some reason he just thought about how he'd kissed them. The thought made his face feel as if it was lit on fire.

The thought of Stan's face getting closer to his and the his lips hitting his, a soft warm skin colliding with his own. He imagined Stan's tongue slowly dampening his lips, as he parted them slightly so they could wrap their tongues in each other's back and fourth between mouths. Stan's chest slowly pushing against his own, saliva slightly dripping from the corner of his own mouth.

"KYLE?!" Snapping out of it he looked up at Stan with wide shocked eyes, his whole face and ear red. Stan noticed and looked at him a bit surprised but confused as the feeling in his stomach worsened, but not in a bad way. What the fuck was this?

"St-stan?" He felt his cheeks heat up once more at the sound of his name, and the look on Kyle's face. He mus still be pretty drunk, looked over the boy trying to get more focus. Why was he all the sudden feeling like this? Staring down at Kyle he waited for any words to come from his mouth. He noticed the boy's green eyes looking down, and couldn't get over the fact his face was so red. He smiled a bit and started to imagine just pinning the boy down into the couch and roughly pressng his lips into the smaller boy's.

His own body pushing down into the other's, his tongue snaking its way into Kyle's mouth. His hands makign their way into the small curls a top the boys head, and his fingers tangling into it. His tongue running across the roof of the boys mouth, "Stan?" He snapped back into reality that meek little voice, so soft and quiet. His heart skipped another beat and in that moment he lunged forward pressing his lips into the other boy's.  
Kyle's eyes widened, and he could feel the heat burning up around his whole head, his sweater now felt like a prision in hell. He wasn't sure what to do, he couldn't believe it, Stan pulled back. His face flushing just enough so Kyle could see it, Stan just kinda smirked at the redness in Kyle's face, he looked almost sun burnt at this point. "You're so red i can barely see your freckles."

Kyle looked down, his hands rising up to his face and hidding it, the heat warming up his hands, "F-fuck you, wh-what the fuck." He was trying desperatly to wake up, he didn't want to but at the same time he needed to kill these urges out fast. He had been hidding them so long he must just be having a really realistic dream. Right?

"Come on Kyle," Stan chuckled, his blush almost vanishing on the spot. His now pale cheeks punched up a bit as he couldn't help but grin.

"F-fuck off."

"Don't make me remove them myself."

Kyle thought about it a moment, the heat not leaving his face, he pushed his face harder into his palms locking his arms up, "Fuck you!" Kyle's eyes opened, became big behind his hands as he felt his back hit the couch cousions, hands gripping tightly around his wrists. All the sudden Stan's face was over him, both his hands pinned above his head. "St...st...stan? What...wh-what's going on?"

Stan looked down on him for a moment, thinking hard about the question and unsure how to answer. Kyle looked up at him, their eyes meeting for what seemed like a life time, what the fuck am I do, Stan thought to himself. Kyle started to feel himself getting more turned on and tried to stiffle it, without thought he bit his bottom lip. Stan's heart thumped heavy and he couldn't help roughly pushing his lips into Kyle's, taking his lower lip between his own teeth and giving it a light tug. Kyle let out an involuntary noise, and it made him intake a bit of air. The sound made Stan shiver his hands gripped tighter to the pale wrists in his grasp. Kyle's body arched a bit at the tightening. Stan's tongue glidding over the lip between his teeth, causing another small moan to escape, Stan took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Kyle's mouth.

Stan's head felt like it was in a fishbowl, but he didn't feel nauseous any longer, now he was tingling all over. He slowly let his body lay on top of Kyle's. Both of their hearts were pounding, each could swear they felt the other's but was unsure if it wasn't just their own.

Stan slowly started to move his hips into Kyle's, sending a loud groan into the kiss, his arms trying to come up over his face, his arms still pinned. Stan let out a chuckle as he leaned over and nibbled a bit on Kyle's neck, suckling lightly, and running his tongue over the goose bumps.

"St-stan." Stan's teeth dug a bit more into the pale skin, one of his hands slowly sliding down gripping tightly into Kyle's red locks. Another groan escaping Kyle's lips, his free hand gripping to Stan's wrist. "Pl-please."

"Fuck." Stan whispered into Kyle's neck as his hips press once more into the smaller boy's below him. "What the fuck are you doing to me Kyle?" Kyle's eye clenched shut, and his back arched once more, the sound of Stan's voice breathing his name in that tone. He shuttered, but not because he disliked it, but because he liked it too much. He was afraid he might not be able to control himself any longer.

"Stan, pl-please." His grip on Stan's wrist tightened once more, a small whimper coming from the red head Stand took a heavy breath and pulled back sitting up. Kyle looked up at him, his breathe thick, Stan looked down at him trying to catch himself a moment. Both boy's heads were still groggy, and Kyle lay there staring up at Stan.

"Kyle. I..." Stan hadn't looked him the eye since he sat up, he kept his eyes on his feet. They both sat in silence, all that could be heard was the breathing from Kyle trying to calm down. Then another beep broke the moment, it almost sounded amplified to Stan, but almost muffled to Kyle.

[Fat Ass]

Seriously guys, you better be in the goddamn store!


End file.
